1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile unit identification apparatus bringing a real identification code which may be a personal identification code of a mobile communication apparatus into correspondence with a mobile unit in pictures, and more specifically, to a method and an apparatus for automatically warning using the real identification codes of a mobile unit, whose anomalous behavior is detected in pictures, or another mobile unit associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an electronic toll collection (ETC) system automatically performing non-stop collection of a passage fee to a vehicle passing through a tollgate on a toll road, it is possible to obtain information that a vehicle has driven from which to which tollgate.
Although an ETC card has personal information recorded thereon, such a system can use it only for toll collection due to privacy protection.
On the other hand, even if an anomalous behavior of a vehicle is automatically detected by picking up an image of an intersection with a camera to process the image, it is impossible to transmit warning information to the communication apparatus in the specified vehicle.